This invention relates to a silver halide photographic material, more particularly to a method of forming an image on light-sensitive materials for use in printing and platemaking that are adapted for rapid access photography and efficient coating operations.
With the growing need for rapid access and improved image quality in the printing and platemaking industries, it is desired to provide silver halide photographic materials for use in printing and platemaking that can be rapidly processed (no longer than 50 seconds in dry-to-dry time) to produce a high contrast image having a gamma value of 6.0 and above in the density range of 0.3-3.0.
One way to achieve rapid access photography within a dry-to-dry time of 50 seconds is to elevate the temperature in development and fixing steps but this approach has several defects including the low keeping quality of processing solutions and the increased evaporation of gases in the laboratory. Under these circumstances, it is preferred to perform rapid processing at the lowest possible temperature (no higher than 38.degree. C.). On the other hand, rapid access photography has the inherent tendency to cause a drop in maximum density, as well as insufficient fixing and drying.
Using less binder, in particular gelatin, is a very effective means of permitting silver halide photographic materials to be processed at low temperatures. In practice, however, the use of a smaller amount of gelatin results in deteriorated coating efficiency as evidenced by uneven coating and variations in the thickness of applied layers at both lateral edges and the resulting "rainbow gloss" can lead to a lower production rate.